


Her Birthday

by euphoricadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricadora/pseuds/euphoricadora
Summary: The best friends squad all turned 20! Well...except for Adora. Her birthday is tomorrow, and three friends don't know what to do for her birthday. Catra had some things planned and told her two friends about it. They both agree it was a great idea. Read and find out if Adora will enjoy her birthday!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	Her Birthday

Her birthday was tomorrow! Catra was freaking out, pacing back and forth, she was nervous. They never really celebrated birthday's in the Fright Zone, but this is different. They were in Bright Moon now. Bow and Glimmer entered the room. "Have you figured anything out for her birthday? We can't think of ANYTHING" Glimmer's emotions were showing. She was obviously nervous as Adora always had said no to celebrating her birthday. This year was a different case, and the three friends wondered why. "I have an idea," Catra said. "As we never celebrated birthday's in the Fright Zone, we didn't really know what birthdays were honestly" she continued, "But back on track, what if we made a collage" she smiled. "Her, and I always made collages, we drew pictures of us, and made it into a collage" she reminisced on her memories with Adora. "That...is an amazing idea Catra!" Bow exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Go look for pictures with Adora, STAT" Glimmer announced. The three friends went on a hunt for pictures.

Adora walked down the hall, and Catra zoomed past her. "Ca- tra...", she didn't get her in time. Adora continued to walk and then Glimmer passed her. She tried to call out to her as she did with Catra, but she missed her. Soon after Glimmer passed, Bow came running. As she did with Catra and Glimmer, she tried to call out to him. Once again, missed her friend. "Are they avoiding me?" Adora whispered to herself. Then she heard laughing coming from a room down the hall. She peeked in and saw the smiles on their faces. Adora shut the door slowly and ran to her room.

Adora entered her room and fell on her bed. Upset. The feeling of sadness, she hated it. It felt like the time she left Catra in the Fright Zone, but this was different. She pulled a pillow over her face, and she let her tears fall.

The three friends kept enjoying their time making the present for Adora. "This picture is perfect!" Catra exclaimed. She glued it onto the collage proudly. "I think we're done!" Glimmer smiled as all the pictures they collected, were gone. 

Today was the day! It was officially Adora's 20th birthday, Catra couldn't believe it. Yesterday went by so quickly! Making the collage must've taken a lot of time, Catra was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to see the look on Adora's face when she sees the collage she and the others made. 

Adora yawned, dry tear stains on her face. Her face clearly showing sadness. She put her hair up in her daily ponytail and put on her red jacket. She walked out of her room, and passed every guard, wanting to get out of Bright Moon. She got to the front doors when she heard her three best friends calling her name. Ignoring them, she left.

"Adora? Adora!" the three friends called. "Where did she go? I didn't even see her come out of her room" Glimmer told Bow and Catra. "Same here!" the other two friends exclaimed. 

Adora walked in Theymore, no emotion on her face. A festival was going on, but Adora had no intention to eat. She continued to walk but fell as she bumped into someone. Perfuma? And she was with Scorpia? "I'm sorry Adora!" Perfuma exclaimed, "It's nothing to worry about Perfuma" Adora reassured her friend. Adora waved goodbye and continued to walk.

Bow, Catra, and Glimmer kept calling out for the birthday girl. They walked into Theymore and saw Perfuma and Scorpia. "Perfuma! Scorpia!" Catra called, and the two turned to look. They smiled at the three friends who had worry written on their faces. "What's with the worried looks?" Scorpia asked and Catra answered, "We can't find Adora". Scorpia pointed. "She went that way," she told them quickly. "Hey, she looked like she had tears on her face. You know what that's about?" Scorpia asked. "No, we don't" Glimmer replied. The three friends ran to the way Scorpia pointed. Adora, be okay.

Adora sat on a rock, holding a flower, smiling at it. "Do they hate me flower?" she spoke softly. Sadness was written in her voice. Then she heard her friend's voice call out to her. Her first instinct was to run. "Adora! Guys stay here, I'll go after her" Catra told the other two. Catra began to run after Adora. "Adora, why are you running!?" Catra yelled, "I don't know, instinct?" she sounded confused. Adora then stopped and fell to her knees. Catra sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" Catra asked and Adora replied, "I'm just...upset". "But why?" asked Catra, very confused. "You guys ignored me when I called out to you, how else am I supposed to feel?" Adora looked over to Catra, clearly upset. Catra gave a soft smile, "Adora, we weren't ignoring you. We were in a rush". Adora's face looked confused, "In a rush for what?" she asked. "You'll see when we get home" Catra softly giggled. "Adora, remember what I told you when you were basically sacrificing yourself?" Catra asked and Adora nodded as she replied, "Of course I do, how would I forget". Catra smiled and gave Adora a soft kiss on her lips, and of course, she kissed her back. Pulling away, the two females smiled at each other, "I love you" they both said at the same time. Giggling, Catra stood up and offered her hand to Adora. Adora, of course, took her hand and stood up. 

The four friends returned home, back to Bright Moon. "Come on Adora! Follow us!" Glimmer exclaimed, "It would be easier to follow if I didn't have a blindfold on" Adora replied. "Ah! We're here!" Glimmer exclaimed and took the blindfold off Adora. As soon as the blindfold was taken off, it revealed a collage. A collage of Adora, and her friends. "Oh my god, I love it guys!" Adora exclaimed happily. Adora's friend engulfed her in a big hug. It really was her birthday.


End file.
